Today, most of electronic devices have various security functions to protect user's personal or privacy information.
For example, electronic devices may use a fingerprint recognition service as one of such security functions. The fingerprint recognition service is applied for security authentication of electronic devices.
Normally, in the fingerprint recognition service applied to electronic devices, a fingerprint input area for fingerprint sensing is located differently from a user interface (UI) object area recognized by the user. Accordingly, this may often cause difficulty in facilitating intuitive input actions.